His Favorite Sound
by OneStarStrong24601
Summary: Accidently walking up on a bathing Zevran leads to some new sounds coming from Denali. Is everyone's first kiss so... hot? Let's just hope that Zev keeps his promises. Fluff. VERY slight lemon. Enjoy :)


_**AN: Hello! This is my second DA FanFic. Feel free to review and express opinions. I'm always looking to better my writing. I hope you enjoy my Zevran moment! :)**_

* * *

Denali hadn't intended to spy on the other elf, but as circumstances stood, here she was. She watched as he waded through the water until it covered his hips. She hadn't noticed how injured he was until now. He showed no weakness on the battlefield. His bare back was to her. He ran his hands over the surface of the water.

Denali shifted on her foot and rustled some leaves. She held her breath as she waited for him to turn around and see her, but he never did. He did, however, reach up and undo the braids in his hair. Letting the blonde locks fall completely loose. He ran his hands through it and then dunked himself underwater. He came back up with streaks of red flowing out of the wounds along his back. There was one in particular that gave Denali concern.

Even with the wounds, she couldn't stop herself from staring at the lean muscle that covered him; just resting underneath his tanned skin. He really was beautiful.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it is rude to stare?" Zev called out. Denali's mouth ran dry. He knew. Of course, he knew she was here. What kind of assassin would he be if he couldn't tell he was being watched?

"I didn't mean to stare, but I was on my way here when I realized you beat me to it." He turned in the water to face. She stepped around the tree she was partially hiding behind.

"Dena-," For a split second he seemed shocked, but it was quickly covered up, "Weeeell, my dear Warden. Do you like what you see?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Denali blushed ever so slightly. She raised her chin and crossed her arms, "Well, I don't dislike it." She looked him in the eyes, because it was the only safe zone she could think of.

"That is a compliment, I think. A back-handed one, but a compliment none the less." He grinned at her.

"Uh, yes, well. I shall-."

"Why don't you join me?" She just stared at him in apprehension, "What? We are both dirty, and it is a rather large pond." When she continued to hesitate he sighed, "I can be on my best behavior, unless you don't want me to, and if nothing else, we both get a wonderful view with our bath." She blushed again but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Alright Zevran, but only because you promised to be on your best behavior, aaaaand I do like the view." She winked at him. He once again looked surprised, but it was gone just as fast as the first time.

"Well, this bath is looking up. Shall you require me to wash your back, or anything else you'd desire, you only have to ask." His tone was deep and heavy.

Denali took her time undressing, letting her modesty go, and relaxing. She liked Zevran, but he didn't know about it. She'd never said or done anything to suggest such. Well, until now. When she was done and took her first step into the water, she heard him suck in a breath.

"You are magnificent." She smiled as another blush crept up into her cheeks. She walked up beside him, threw him a teasing glance and dove into the warm, summer water.

She broke the surface and ran her hands down her strawberry hair. Without it being in a bun, it reached her tailbone. She felt the water shift as he moved just a little closer.

"So, tell me, Warden."

She stopped him, "You can use my name. I'd prefer it actually." She smiled politely at him. She watched as the indecision rolled through his features. He finally settled on a cheeky grin and nodded.

"Denali, then. Was it really an accident that we ended up here, like this?" She brought water up to her chest and let it run between her breast. His eyes seem to follow every drop. Zevran licked his bottom lip and glanced back up to her face.

"Yes, I had no intentions but to bathe when I came to the lake." She paused and looked at the water, "It was luck that lead me, naked into the water with you." He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"You've never shown any interest before. As it is, I thought you tastes bended more towards the human." He didn't phrase it as a question, but it felt like one.

"Alistair is sweet, but the infatuation is one sided. I'm as polite as possible when it comes to him. He is my friend after all." She stepped within grabbing distance of him, "As for not showing interest before, well, I'm not the most confident female when it comes to things such as this." She swept her arm, gesturing at the two of them and the water.

"You're joking, yes?" He looked skeptical, "You are one of the most gorgeous females I've had the pleasure to look upon. You have no confidence?" He inched himself closer to her. She felt his hand touch her arm where it met the water's surface. She felt butterflies fly into her tummy.

"I've not had any practice with males before. I've only been infatuated with someone once before, but that was long ago." His hand trailed up her arm and across her collarbone. Her skin raised into goosebumps at his touch. She was breathless when she continued, "You are the first to ever return my interest."

He smiled at her, "Then, I promise to give it my full attention." His hand slid down into her and brought it to his lips. She blushed with such intensity that she was sure he could feel its warmth from where he stood, "So, wait… have you ever been kissed?" He was so close, and his hand was now doing circles on her waist. She shook her head. "That is undeniably the worst crime I've ever heard of. I, of course, would be willing to remedy that problem without a second thought. If you so desire…"

"You wish to kiss me?" It was a whispered question, but he, no doubt, heard her.

"Oh, dear Nala, I wish to do so much more than kiss you, but a first kiss is something to be cherished." There was an undeniable heat in his eyes, and Denali felt her own heat flare through her body. She had never felt like this before. Not even with Daelas.

"Zevran…" She bit her lip in hesitation, "I don't know how." Her confession and the undoubtedly uncertain look of her face made her feel very young and inexperienced.

"Fortunately, Nala, I know exactly how," He stepped up, so his body was flush with hers, "Just follow my lead." He cupped her face slowly and brought his lips to meet hers.

It was a soft and undemanding kiss. She leaned into it and pressed a little tighter against him. He pulled back just enough to end the kiss, "Now, if you'd like to continue…" He let the question die off. She made up her mind almost instantly. She pulled his face back crushed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed ever so slightly. This kiss was filled with their mutual heat. She shivered when she felt his tongue run along her lower lip. Denali gasped when he took that lip in between his teeth. He tilted his head and took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to explore her mouth. She was still for a second, unsure what to do, then decided to let her instincts guide her.

He groaned when her tongue touched his. She took it as approval and joined him in his exploration, thrusting her tongue when he retreated. His hands traveled up her back and back down to her hips. Zev abruptly pulled away. She was breathing heavy and flushed, "If we do not end here, Nala, I will not be able to keep my hands to myself. For not having ever been kissed, you are certainly good at it."

"I am a quick study." She smiled shyly at him, "What would you say if I told you, you didn't have to keep your hands to yourself?" His eyes lit up.

"Then who would I be to refuse? But, there is a condition." He lowered his voice and gave her a wicked look.

That look had her feeling tingles all over her body, radiating from low in tummy, "Which is what?" Her own voice growing husky.

"I want you to say it. Use my name and tell me what you want." She swayed with his words. How could something so simple affect her like this?

She released her breath and shuddered, "I want you to touch me, Zevran." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Where?"

She looked him in the eyes and before she lost her confidence said, "Where ever you want. No limits." He smiled and hummed his appreciation. His hands moved from her hips to her back once more. He initiated another kiss and his hands trailed water along the curve of her lower back. She arched into him and his hands traveled down further. He spread his fingers to grasp her firm, plump bottom. As he deepened the kiss, he also brought one of her legs up to rest on his hip.

He trailed back down her silky thigh and ran his hands up across her ribs. She inhaled as he cupped both breasts. Pushing against them softly. He broke the kiss only to lavish her jaw and neck with the same enthusiasm. She shivered and arched into his hands. She let out a small squeak of surprise when he pinched one of her nipples. When he rolled it between his fingers she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her.

"Now that is a beautiful sound." He rolled the opposite nipple and she reveled in it, letting the moan out freely this time. She let her hands travel all over his shoulders. He took one hand and ran a single finger down her stomach. She stilled and waited, holding her breath. His hand found the apex of her thighs. Even underwater he could feel how slick she was. He groaned and kissed her gasp away. He expertly moved his fingers and applied pressure right where it was needed. She shuddered violently.

"Zev…" She moved her hands to his back. As she was roaming, she felt him stiffen and pull away.

"Ouch." Denali pulled her hand back and saw the fresh blood.

"Zevran! I forgot you were injured. Why didn't you tell me to go away?" She was horrified at her behavior. How could she forget he was hurt?

"For starters, now that I know you want me, I will never tell you to go away. Secondly, this was so worth it. What is one small cut in relation to a beautiful, willing woman?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Zev, this needs needle and thread. It is no small cut. The others will scab by tomorrow, but this needs attention." She looked at him with concern.

"I see. Well, I will leave you to bathe in peace then. I shall seek out the Healer Woman." He went to pull away.

"What, that's all the way back at camp. I always carry some healing supplies in my bag. I mean, if you'd like… I could… help you. I'm quite skilled at stitching. If you don't want to make the trip back… while bleeding…" The last half of her ramble got quieter the more she spoke. The uncertainty was back in her voice. She knew that Zevran wanted her, but maybe he didn't want all of her. Maybe he only wanted certain things from her.

He was trying to get her to look him in the eye. When she finally did he said, "You would tend to my wounds? I would not want to burden you with my troublesome issues."

She couldn't stop herself from grinning and placing a hand on his cheek, "You are not a burden. Troublesome, maybe, but never a burden. I would be happy to attend your wounds. It is the least I can do for someone who just gave me the happiest memories I have."

Zevran looked at her questioningly, "You would be happy to?" She nodded

"I want to. If you'd like." He finally agreed, and she beamed at him.

"You are so beautiful when you smile like that. I will work hard to make it happen again." She giggled at him as they walk out of the water, "I'm also going to add that to my list of favorite sounds you make." She blushed a little as he kissed her sweetly.

"Why did that sound like a challenge?"

"Because, Nala, I plan to learn all your sounds." He leaned in close, "I can't wait to hear my name screamed from you lips." She inhaled sharply and saw the hot promise in his eyes.

"Andraste, what have I gotten myself into?"

He smiled lopsidedly, "There is only one way to find out, but as it stands, my back is beginning to ache something fierce. We shall resume our… exploration at a later date."

"I'm holding you to that."

"After we are finished here, you can hold me however you desire."

Denali thought the entire time she was stitching Zev up. One thing was certain. She was excited to see what new sounds he was going to pull out of her.


End file.
